Manufacturers of mobile devices, such as cellular phones, may obtain components of the mobile devices from various sources, including different manufacturers. For example, an application processor in a cellular phone may be obtained from a first manufacturer, while the display for the cellular phone may be obtained from a second manufacturer. Application processors, displays and/or other devices may be interconnected using a physical interface that may be standards-based or proprietary in design. In one example, a display component may provide an interface that conforms to the Display System Interface (DSI) standard specified by the Mobile Industry Processor Interface Alliance (MIPI).
In a multi-wire interface, the maximum speed of the communication link and the ability of a clock-data recovery (CDR) circuit may be limited by the maximum time variation related to transitions of signals transmitted on the communication link. Transitions on different wires may exhibit different variations in signal transition times, which can cause the outputs of receivers in a receiving device to change at different times with respect to a data or symbol boundary. Large transition time differences in multi-wire signals often requires the implementation of a delay element in the CDR circuit, where the delay element has a minimum delay that is at least as long as the difference between the min and max receiver transition events. The maximum time of this delay element can restrict the throughput on the communication link by significantly limiting the period of the transmission clock. Moreover, the maximum time of the delay element may vary with operating conditions, including power, voltage and temperature.